The Unknown
by FaithTrustPixiieDust
Summary: An Alternative meeting of Elena and Damon. What happens when Elena's friends dare her to investigate an abandoned house? *Not Finished*


There I was, stood at the end of what seemed to be the longest pathway that ever existed which lead to a house I didn't wish to enter. The large wooden beams covered in vines and colourful flowers, it looked old and run down, with dead leaves all around it. Just looking at the house gave me Goosebumps. It wasn't the type of scary house like in the movies; it had an eerie atmosphere and almost seemed like a blur, out of focus like I was imagining the whole thing but the brisk cold breeze was enough to make it feel real. There was a glimmer of light coming from the far left window, I thought this house was abandoned, did somebody actually live here?

How dare my friends call me a chicken, I wasn't afraid. All I had to do was go into the house, take a picture to prove I was there and leave. Suddenly it didn't feel worth it, my heart beating faster than it had ever done before and my whole body was sweating like I'd just run 5 miles in midsummer. I gripped the camera in my right hand, closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and started towards the creepy house. With every step the house seemed to move farther away, was I in way over my head?

As I finally started to get closer to the house it didn't seem to scary, the only sound I could hear was my own footsteps and the only smell was the wet leaves and murky air. I was still confused about the light coming from upstairs but it was probably nothing, maybe some other kid came here and dropped their torch. I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, all I needed was a photo and I was out of there. I stopped when I reached the door, it looked bigger close up, it must have been 7ft high. The door bell was a big intimidating red button; nothing ever good came from a large red button. Before I entered the house I stopped to take a picture to prove it was the right house. As the camera flashed a loud creak came from the house, it made my heart skip a beat, I spun around to look at the big house and started to back away.

'NO!' I thought to myself, I have to face my fears; I can't let my friends win this dare. I took in another deep breath, trying to control my shaking. Once again I came face to face with the daunting door. I grasped the worn away brass door handle and tried to avoid thinking about what was on the other side. My breathing got heavier as I turned the door knob and with a large creak pushed the door open. A gush of cold air flew out through the door, taking my breath I tried to keep my cool and not scream. It was dark inside the house; I couldn't see anything but the outline of an old rugged portrait. I slowly glided forward toward the portrait trying not to trip over anything, as I got closer to the portrait it became clear that it was the face of a young, good-looking guy. His face suggests he was in his mid twenties but his eyes suggest he was much older. His oval shaped face and uncanny half-smile that would make ordinary teenage girls melt, the picture was staring at you with dark mysterious eyes like they stared right through you and made me shiver. The guy in the portrait looked like a typical teenage boy except what made him stand out was his snow-white skin, although it was a portrait so more than likely it was make-up. The things young men with money will do for attention.

I walked over to the mantel piece which I could just make out in the near distance and turned on my camera which had gone to sleep since I took the last photo. I smiled and stuck my tongue out cheekily posing for the photo; the photo said _'I did it! I'm no chicken, in your face'_ but in my mind all I kept thinking was_ 'quick, let me get out of this place'_. As soon as I took the photo another creak sounded, this time it was closer and much louder. A sudden flash of light came like a spotlight pointing in my direction.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I heard coming from the top of the stairs, the voice was deep and broody like someone had just woken up.

At that point I froze, speechless and breathless. I couldn't seem to catch my breath long enough to speak, my heart was beating so fast I would have expected it to jump out of my chest at any point.

"Identify yourself immediately!" The voice spoke again this time thought it sounded more angelic.

"I...I...er, I'm..." I tried to speak but yet again the words wouldn't come out. It was like my vocal chords where wrapped in chains and I knew if I didn't speak soon then I would probably be in danger or trouble and I didn't fancy myself in either situation. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I tried to identify the man who was responsible for them but it was too dark.

"I thought this house was abandoned" I finally managed to utter, but something about my tone didn't seem convincing.

"Well obviously it is not, I live here and I have most of my life"

"Ok, I'll be leaving now" I blurted out, trying to find the door in a hurry, but I was struggling with the house being so dark and the only light being on me.

"Not so fast, I need to teach you a lesson" as he said that a light came on that lit up the room like a thousand candles, I could see the door less than a few feet away from me and yet I couldn't leave, my curiosity got the better of me, I wanted to find out who this strange man was. I say strange because who else could live in a house like this. I turned around and there he was half way down the spiral staircase was the man in the portrait, his skin just as pale and his eyes just as hypnotising. His beauty shone under the gleaming light.

"I really must be leaving, I am sorry for trespassing" Now I had seen him, the mysterious voice, I felt more relaxed, like I wanted to stay, maybe it was my hormones or maybe I was just a sucker for blue eyes. Either way I knew I shouldn't stay, I'm only eighteen and this man was obviously older.

"Wait, I'm not finished with you" He said as he came down the stairs taking a pause between every step. It was like he was teasing me, trying to get my heart racing.


End file.
